Premières fois
by nrjneverdies
Summary: Toutes les premières fois de nos deux personnages préférés, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte… Et une petite dernière aussi. UA! Klaine! Rating qui passera en T puis en M dans quelques chapitres.
1. Première rencontre

**Toutes les premières fois de nos deux personnages préférés, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte… Et une petite dernière aussi.**

Voilà le début de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira... Elle est encore **en cours d'écriture**, c'est pourquoi je ne donnerai **pas de date** pour la prochaine publication, c'est selon mes vacances, mes cours, exams (eh oui, il faut déjà penser à la rentrée) et évidemment mon inspiration ! C'est pour cela que je vous conseille de **follower** (c'est un verbe, vraiment ?!) si vous l'appréciez et que vous voulez être au courant de la suite.

L'histoire se centrera tantôt sur Kurt, tantôt sur Blaine, afin d'équilibrer le tout. Je ferai de mon mieux ! Les chapitres varieront au niveau de la longueur, me connaissant on peut aller d'un chapitre de 2,000 mots à un de plus de 5,000, alors voilà.

Bien évidemment **_Glee ne m'appartient pas_** (j'ai pourtant essayé de corrompre la Fox avec des Kinder Bueno mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché), je ne fais que mettre en scène leurs personnages. Les autres personnages seront surtout les Warblers ; les New Directions seront peu présents voire pas du tout étant donné le fait que je modifie un peu l'histoire.

*raclement de gorge* *ignore les regards assassins* Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, on commence doucement avec Blaine et Kurt enfants.

N'oubliez pas, une **review fait toujours plaisir**, cela prouve que vous l'avez lue et peut-être appréciée (*espoir* !) et pour un auteur, débutant ou confirmé, c'est toujours **important** de savoir que l'on écrit pas pour du beurre :) Ca ne prend que quelques secondes, alors merci d'avance pour ceux qui le feront *fusille du regard ceux qui lèvent les yeux au ciel*

Petite info, cette fiction fera** environ** **20** chapitres, dont un **lemon** au chapitre 14 (pas sûr sûr sûr, mais normalement oui !)

Voilà voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir dégoûtée avant même d'avoir commencé... Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Première rencontre**

Le soleil tapait vraiment fort sur Lima cet après-midi-là. La plupart des habitants de la ville étaient soit cloîtrés chez eux, la climatisation réglée au moins dix degrés sous la température extérieure, soit au bord du lac artificiel creusé-là quelques années auparavant, essayant de trouver une place libre sur le gazon pour y poser leur serviette. C'était le cas de Blaine et de sa famille, qui marchaient en file indienne, se frayant un passage entre les bronzeurs, les lecteurs, les dormeurs et les joueurs. Sa mère aperçut au bout de longues _loooongues _minutes l'une de ses amies et en profita pour s'incruster, incitant les gens autour à se pousser d'un mètre ou deux pour que la famille Anderson puisse s'installer. Alors que son père discutait avec l'aîné de la famille Parker, son frère, Cooper, s'étalait de la crème solaire sur les bras et le torse avant de s'allonger, ne se souciant pas du tout du fait qu'il prenait toute la place et obligeait Blaine à se recroqueviller pour éviter qu'il ne soit écrasé par le melon qui servait de tête au plus grand.

« Cooper, est-ce que tu peux te rasseoir s'il te plaît ? Tu… Tu m'écrases. » Couina Blaine en retirant vivement sa main qui venait d'être écrasée par le coude de Cooper.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » répondit-il, sur un ton léger. « Ça s'appelle la proportionnalité, petit frère. La place que je prends est proportionnelle à ma taille. »

Blaine ouvrit de grands yeux, fixant son grand frère comme s'il parlait une autre langue. Ce dernier le remarqua et leva les yeux au ciel, soufflant alors qu'il étirait son dos et positionnait les bras le long de son corps, obligeant cette fois Blaine à se mettre parallèle à lui, arrivant enfin à étendre un peu ses jambes.

« En gros il est normal que je prenne plus de place sur la serviette, vu que c'est moi le plus grand. Toi, t'es au format hobbit. Donc on en reparlera quand tu seras assez grand pour ouvrir le robinet de la salle de bain sans prendre de tabouret. » reprit l'aîné en regardant ses ongles.

Le petit ouvrit la bouche, scandalisé.

« J'ai 7 ans, c'est pour ça que je suis petit ! Tu verras quand j'aurai ton âge, je serai aussi grand que toi, même plus !»

Son frère s'esclaffa, moqueur, et Blaine se renfrogna. C'est vrai qu'il était petit, mais s'il mangeait beaucoup de soupe, il devrait grandir, non ? Il passa une main dans ses boucles noires qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, signe qu'il était nerveux. Et s'il ne grandissait jamais, et si, quand il sera aussi vieux que son père, il était toujours si… Si… Si minuscule ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il demanda à sa mère s'il pouvait aller faire du skate. Au début celle-ci refusa, mais en voyant les yeux de chien battu que son plus jeune fils lui faisait, elle ne put que céder.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, chéri ? »

Blaine se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'empoigner son skate avec empressement, ayant hâte de s'éloigner de l'endroit surpeuplé. Une fois sur le trottoir il soupira et laissa les larmes couler, tout en posant sa planche sur le sol avant de se mettre à avancer. Il en avait marre de Cooper. Il sentait bien que son père le préférait, surtout quand ils dansaient tous les deux dans le sous-sol de la maison familiale, lui du classique, son grand frère du _hip-hop ? _Il voyait le regard déçu de son père sur lui quand il enchaînait les arabesques avant de s'arrêter pour ajuster son nœud papillon violet, son « spécial danse ».

Cooper était beau, talentueux, _grand_. Il enchaînait les castings à Los Angeles et les pubs pour le dentifrice, si bien que tout Lima le connaissait. Il savait chanter, danser, jouer la comédie. Il avait des petites amies, des copains de lycée et de bonnes notes. C'était _le fils parfait _comme disait si bien Mme Parker.

Lui, eh bien… Il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Un petit garçon aux grands yeux innocents qui habillait ses Power Rangers, dessinait des nœuds papillon sur tous les bouts de papier qu'il avait sous la main et qui avait pour seule ambition de rendre les gens heureux. Son frère le traitait de naïf, son père lui demandait de grandir et sa mère… Sa mère laissait faire. Elle venait parfois en pleine nuit dans sa chambre, souvent après qu'il ait été grondé par son père. Elle enroulait ses bras autour de lui, le consolait puis le berçait pour qu'il s'endorme. Il aimait sa maman, mais il savait aussi que son père lui faisait peur. Et pas seulement à elle.

Des larmes de désarroi coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues, et de plus en plus vite, si bien qu'il n'avait presque plus de visibilité. Il tenta d'essuyer ses yeux, qui se remplirent de nouveau en une fraction de seconde. Quand il se dit enfin qu'il fallait peut-être qu'il s'arrête pour éviter de se faire mal s'il tombait, il était trop tard.

BAM !

Par chance, Blaine avait atterri dans une sorte de buisson, ce qui avait amorti sa chute. Mais il entendit ensuite un gémissement de douleur, et il sut qu'il n'avait pas percuté un poteau. Ses larmes se stoppèrent et il baissa les yeux vers la personne au sol. Son souffle se coupa. Devant lui se tenait un garçon châtain, sûrement de son âge, à la peau albâtre et aux yeux bleu saphir. Ceux-ci brillaient, sans aucun doute à cause des larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses longs cils bruns. Il portait une chemise bleu clair, ainsi qu'un jean brut et de jolies chaussures noires. Blaine ne vit pas de blessure apparente, ce qui le rassura : pour une fois qu'il croisait un garçon de son âge qui n'était pas plein de boue ou un ballon de football à la main, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et mit sa main sur son bras.

« Je suis désolé, tu t'es fait mal ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, attirant le regard du garçon sur le sien.

Il sentit comme des papillons s'envoler dans son estomac et il se tint le ventre de l'autre main, surpris. Il devrait sûrement en parler à sa mère ce soir. Il allait partir dans ses pensées quand le châtain le ramena à la réalité :

« Non, ça va. Je pense que c'est sur le coup, ça fait mal. » répondit-il les yeux écarquillés fixés sur ceux de Blaine, semblant absent.

« Ouf. Je ne voulais pas te casser quelque chose. » dit le brun avec un sourire.

Le châtain sembla encore plus perdu, ce que ne remarqua pas le bouclé, qui lui tendit simplement la main, comme il voyait souvent son père le faire quand des hommes bizarres venaient à la maison « faire appel à ses services ».

« Je m'appelle Blaine. »

« Kurt. »

Il posa sa main dans la sienne, la serrant légèrement alors qu'un picotement parcourait lentement ses doigts. Kurt sursauta, ayant sûrement ressenti la même chose, et retira sa main, sans pour autant paraître grossier. Celui-ci fixa Blaine quelques instants avant de demander, hésitant.

« Tu t'es fait mal, toi ? »

« Non, je suis tombé dans le buisson. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as pleuré ? »

Blaine sentit de nouveau les larmes monter et il les essuya rageusement, refusant de pleurer devant son nouvel ami.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te refaire pleurer, vraiment ! Pardon ! » s'exclama Kurt, en entourant les épaules de Blaine de ses bras, l'attirant contre lui, sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste. D'habitude il fuyait tout contact physique, mais ce garçon-là semblait si triste, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« C'est… Pas… Grave… » dit le plus petit, chaque mot ponctué d'un gros sanglot. « C'est juste que – que mon frère – il dit que je suis petit et – et j'ai peur de pas – de pas devenir grand comme les adultes et que – que mon papa soit déçu. En plus, à l'école mes – mes copains se moquent de moi parce que je suis plus petit que les f-filles de la classe.» La fin de sa phrase se finit par un long soupir avant qu'il ne se remette à pleurer dans le cou de Kurt.

Ce dernier ne savait pas trop comment réagir. D'accord, le brun était petit – vraiment petit. Mais il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il soit triste pour ça, comme son papa le lui disait « ce n'est pas grave de ne pas être comme tout le monde : du moment que tu es toi-même, tu es parfait. ». Ou quelque chose comme ça. Maintenant restait à réussir à l'expliquer au garçon dans ses bras.

« Tu sais Blaine, tu vas réussir à grandir. Mon cousin, Dylan, m'a dit que lui il avait grandi que quand il était au lycée ! Il paraît que les garçons mettent longtemps à devenir grand. Mais, même si tu restais petit, tu ne serais pas une mauvaise personne parce que il faut de tout pour faire un monde – c'est mon papa qui le dit alors c'est vrai, » ajouta-t-il quand le bouclé releva la tête, surpris. « et qu'il faut des petits, des grands, des bruns, des blonds, des gentils et des méchants. Alors ne sois pas triste pour ça, Blaine, et si à l'école ils sont méchants avec toi, bah… » Il chercha ses mots, levant les yeux au ciel. « Il te faut de nouveaux copains. »

Blaine se sépara de lui à contrecœur et le regarda quelques instants.

« Comment je vais en trouver d'autre ? »

« Eh bien… » Kurt n'était pas très sociable. En fait il était ce que l'on appelait communément un ermite. Moi il avait de contacts humains, mieux il se portait. Sauf aujourd'hui apparemment. « Je t'aiderai si tu veux. »

« Mais… On est amis maintenant, non ? » demanda Blaine, les yeux plein d'espoir. Kurt sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui à cette vue, et sentit ses joues rougir devant le sourire éclatant du brun. Il réfléchit tout de même quelques millisecondes puis…

« Oui, je pense que oui. »

Et à ce moment, Kurt se dit que le visage du bouclé à ce moment-là valait tout l'or du monde.

* * *

TADAAAAAA !

Bon, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience, j'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire (dans les fictions moisissant dans mon ordinateur, j'entends) avec des personnages non-adolescents donc j'espère que ça n'a pas été un craquage total ! *expression apeurée*

N'oubliez pas, une petite review s'il vous plaît (même s'il ne vous plaît pas, non mais OH ! Ok ok... Je sors.)

Bye :)


	2. Premier affrontement

Me revoilà !

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, cette fois on passe dans la période adolescente de nos deux héros – on va y rester pas mal de temps – mais ils ne sont ici qu'au collège ! Je rappelle qu'aucun des deux n'a fait son coming-out ou ne s'est fait agresser avant… Dans ma version en tout cas ! Il est 1h40 du matin, autant dire que mes paupières commencent (un peu) à se fermer et que certaines fautes peuvent avoir résisté à mon œil de lynx (ou de taupe, au choix).

Alors maintenant je vais répondre aux adoraaaaables reviews que vous m'avez laissé (ici je réponds aux reviews anonymes, ceux qui ont un compte je leur réponds en MP) :

**Klaineeers :** Oh, merci beaucoup, t'es adorable J Heureuse que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi ! Bye J

**Britt :** Choupinou ?! Je SAVAIS que je n'étais pas la seule à utiliser cet adjectif (ma sœur en entendra parler, elle qui ose se foutre de moi !)…. Heum. Bref. Merci merci, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre aussi p Bisous !

* * *

**Premier affrontement**

« Non mais t'as perdu la tête ?! » cria une voix dans ses oreilles.

Blaine grimaça. Non, il n'avait pas perdu la tête, mais elle était sacrément amochée. Il ne remarqua pas tellement une jeune femme brune se pencher sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une vive brûlure sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur, en vain.

« Oh, et ne t'avises pas de râler, si tu m'avais écouté rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! » cracha Kurt depuis le bout du lit, debout, les mains sur les hanches.

Le bouclé ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux, et il aurait probablement dû se sentir coupable, s'excuser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

_Kurt et lui rentraient du collège tranquillement, discutant joyeusement sans se soucier une seule seconde du monde qui les entourait. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café prendre un Mocha allégé pour le châtain qui le réclamait depuis leur première heure de cours, puis se dirigèrent vers les quartiers chics de Lima, où se trouvait la maison de Blaine. Ils bifurquèrent dans une rue étroite pour gagner du temps Kurt n'était pas très serein, mais il se rassurait en se disant que la rue faisait en tout et pour tout une centaine de mètres et qu'il était peu probable qu'ils tombent sur des mecs louches, en plus en plein milieu d'après-midi. _

_Apparemment, ils manquaient sacrément de chance._

_Un jeune homme de leur âge sortit de l'une des maisons et ne sembla tout d'abord pas les remarquer. Il siffla et un autre garçon le suivit –cependant, ce dernier les remarqua. Il fit signe au premier qui se retourna vers eux et s'avança : Kurt se raidit involontairement, serrant le bras de Blaine, cherchant dans ce geste quelque chose pour se rassurer. Il observa silencieusement les deux hommes arriver : même taille, même carrure imposante, mêmes épaules larges. Kurt retint un couinement de terreur lorsqu'il vit leurs yeux noirs à la lueur du jour qui parvenait difficilement à éclairer la sombre ruelle – il serra le bras de son ami encore plus fort, mais cette fois-ci il sut que Blaine était dans le même état que lui. Sauf que celui-ci parvenait à le cacher. Il eut tout juste le temps de lui glisser un rapide 'Quoiqu'ils disent tu ne réponds pas.' – il connaissait le côté impulsif de son meilleur ami par cœur - avant que l'un des hommes ne s'adresse à eux._

_« Alors, les filles, on se promène ? » demanda celui de droite, leur adressant un sourire, qui, pour Kurt, avait exactement le même effet que s'il leur avait demandé s'ils préféraient qu'il les étrangle ou qu'il les noie. _

_Aucun des deux ne répondit, Blaine les défiant du regard et Kurt rentrant la tête dans ses épaules. L'autre gars pouffa puis s'approcha un peu plus du bouclé, qui ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant._

_« On a perdu sa langue, le p'tit bourge ? » _

_« Non. » répondit-il, stoïque. Si Kurt n'avait pas été aussi terrifié, il aurait sûrement levé les yeux au ciel devant l'insubordination de son ami._

_« Tu allais où comme ça ? »_

_« Chez moi. » _

_« Oh… Et je suppose que t'habites dans le quartier de riches, n'est-ce pas ? Et que ta petite-amie aussi ? » dit-il, menaçant, désignant Kurt de la tête._

_« Kurt n'est pas une fille. » siffla Blaine, se rapprochant de l'homme à son tour._

_Le deuxième gars ne bougeait pas, se contentant d'observer la scène, clairement amusé. _

_« Oh, vraiment ? T'es allé vérifier, tapette ? » se moqua l'homme, poussant les épaules de Blaine tout en prononçant l'insulte._

_« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. » laissa échapper Kurt méchamment, avant de porter ses deux mains à sa bouche, priant tous les Dieux – même s'il était athée – pour que les deux hommes ne l'aient pas entendu. Malheureusement si._

_« On se rebelle, princesse ? » demanda le deuxième qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à présent, portant sa main à sa joue le bouclé la saisit au passage, et ce fut l'élément déclencheur. _

_L'homme dégagea sa main de l'emprise du plus jeune et envoya l'autre se loger directement dans la mâchoire du brun, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Kurt fut soudainement poussé sur le côté et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre une nouvelle inspiration, il vit l'autre homme se jeter sur son ami, lui donnant des coups de genou dans le ventre, le faisant gémir de douleur. Cependant il continuait de lutter, ruant le premier de coup et évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les attaques du deuxième. Sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte et saignait abondamment, ainsi que son arcade. Son œil droit et le bas de sa mâchoire étaient rouges, et Kurt se demanda s'il n'allait pas bientôt se faire casser les dents. _

_Il entendit soudain un 'crac' qui retentit dans toute l'allée, et s'entendit enfin hurler, suppliant leurs bourreaux d'arrêter et cherchant de l'aide. Un passant arriva en courant, et sa carrure impressionna les deux attaquants qui s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Kurt se précipita alors vers Blaine qui se tenait la main en gémissant de douleur, malgré lui heureux de constater que le 'crac' venait de son poignet et non de son cou. _

* * *

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de la peur que tu m'as faite ! »

« Je sais, je… » commença Blaine, se redressant après que l'infirmière de l'hôpital soit sortie en lui laissant un papier l'autorisant à quitter les lieux quand il serait prêt.

« Non tu ne sais pas ! » le coupa Kurt en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, cherchant à lui faire comprendre à quel point la terreur l'avait habité à ce moment-là. « A quoi tu as pensé, hein ? Ils allaient te tuer, idiot ! »

Il continuait à déblatérer sur son idiotie lorsque Blaine le stoppa, attrapant sa main et l'attirant à lui, le forçant à s'asseoir sur le lit, à ses côtés. Il prit une profonde inspiration et regard Kurt droit dans les yeux, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'interrompre. Celui-ci frissonna devant l'intensité de son regard mais repoussa vite la sensation grisante qui s'emparait de lui, tentant de se concentrer sur les propos de son ami.

« Ecoute-bien ce que je vais te dire, Kurt, parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. » Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude, et légèrement rauque. « Je sais que tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai totalement fait flipper, et je m'excuse pour ça. Sincèrement, je ne voulais pas que tu sois inquiété. Par contre, il y a quelque chose que je veux mettre au clair avec toi une bonne fois pour toute. » Il inspira une nouvelle fois et ancra son regard encore plus profondément dans celui de Kurt, si bien que celui-ci vit presque la détermination brûler dans ses prunelles mordorées. « Je ne m'excuserai jamais, je dis bien _jamais _pour avoir voulu te protéger. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Kurt. Depuis sept ans maintenant et tu es sûrement la personne la plus importante pour moi. Tu penses peut-être que c'est stupide, mais je ferai tout pour toi. Et si cela signifie me battre contre deux brutes épaisses qui veulent poser leurs gros doigts gras sur toi et t'insulter, alors oui, je le ferai sans hésiter. Parce que c'est ma manière à moi de te montrer à quel point tu es spécial à mes yeux et à quel point tu m'es indispensable. Et… » Il saisit le menton de Kurt au vol alors que celui-ci détournait la tête, bouleversé, lisant presque dans ses pensées. « Et je t'interdis de culpabiliser. Parce que je sais que là, maintenant, tu te dis que tu aurais dû intervenir. Mais je ne le voulais pas, parce qu'il était hors de question que tu aies ne serais-ce qu'un seul microscopique bleu sur ta peau parfaite. » Il essuya une larme coulant sur la joue de son ami avant de laisser retomber sa main puis de conclure, d'un ton sans appel. « Alors maintenant si tu veux me faire la tête, ne plus me parler, ou bien me hurler dessus, vas-y, mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour autant de t'avoir défendu. »

Kurt le regarda quelques secondes qui parurent des heures aux yeux de Blaine. Ses yeux bleus parcouraient le visage du bouclé, semblant en pleine réflexion. Il se racla la gorge, essuya les larmes qui striaient ses joues et ouvrit la bouche, dans le but de dire quelque chose. Finalement aucun son ne sortit et il fit la seule chose qui aurait pu exprimer le fond de sa pensée : il se jeta dans les bras de son ami, le serrant fort contre lui et enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux bouclés. Il sentit ce dernier se figer sous la surprise – de toute évidence il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction – avant qu'il n'enfouisse sa tête dans le creux de son cou, comme il le faisait depuis sept ans.

Les côtes de Blaine le faisaient souffrir et ses hématomes au visage appuyaient douloureusement contre la clavicule de Kurt, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait réussi à éviter un affrontement avec Kurt Hummel, ce qui était déjà un exploit.

Et puis, la chaleur qui se répandait dans son cœur grâce à leur étreinte étouffait largement la douleur de son corps.

* * *

Voilà !

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite, surtout par la scène avec les deux brutes, mais la version initiale était bien plus hard et elle ne me plaisait définitivement pas, donc…

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, même si c'était court (je vais me rattraper, promis !), n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

PS : Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça motive vraiment !

**PS2 : Heu… Je pars en Grèce une semaine, donc je ne serai pas trop dispo pour écrire un nouveau chapitre… J'essaierai sur la tablette mais le traitement de texte est pas top dessus (n'achetez pas de tablette Toshiba, c'est de la daube !) Dans tous les cas j'en posterai un avant ma rentrée le 10 septembre (aaaah je vais pouvoir narguer les lycéens maintenant !... Même si je vais pleurer pendant les partiels mais bon) donc pas de panique, tout ça sera mis à jour. Merci de votre compréhension (on dirait la femme de la SNCF) et merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Première petite amie

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Alors me revoilà pour un troisième chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira plus que le dernier…

Ce chapitre prend place dans la même période, quelques mois plus tard. Vous retrouverez ici deux-trois membres des New Directions, parce que je me demandais quand est-ce que je pourrais les caser. Conclusion : dans 3 chapitres grand max, dont celui-ci ! Pour les fans des Warblers : **ILS ARRIVENT BIENTÔT** ^^

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews** toutes aussi gentilles les unes que les autres, auxquelles je vais tout de suite répondre !

**DarrenAusorus :** Merci beaucoup, t'es adorable ! PS : j'adore ton pseudo, "DarrenAusorus" ça claque !

**Adele :** Oh là, quel compliment ! J T'es trop gentille, va voir dans mes favoris, tu verras qu'il y a des fics 100000000 fois meilleures que la mienne ^^ Mais merci infiniment, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Gold Shamrock :** Trop adorable, franchement merci J Pauvre lycéen, tu parles ! Vous travaillez pour quoi ? Le BAC, c'est tout ! (je rigooole, j'étais morte de trouille toute l'année pour ce foutu examen :p) Courage en tous cas, la rentrée approche ! **snif**

Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture, merci (il faudrait que je compte combien de fois je l'ai dit depuis le début…) d'avance pour vos futurs avis !

* * *

**Première petite amie**

« Attends, répète-ça ? » s'écria une voix dans le couloir des troisèmes du collège privé de Lima.

« Je crois que je vais demander à Blaine de sortir avec moi. » répondit une petite brune arborant un sourire éclatant, tout en ajustant son pull en jersey vert que le jeune homme en face d'elle trouvait parfaitement immonde. Surtout maintenant.

« Mais tu… » commença ce dernier avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucun argument.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, après tout. Cela faisait des semaines – voire des mois – que Rachel tournait autour de Blaine : un petit sourire par ci, un clin d'œil par là… Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Le pire, c'est que Blaine semblait totalement d'accord avec ça. Il lui rendait ses sourires, lui proposait de finir ses devoirs avec lui au CDI, rougissait quand elle lui faisait un compliment sur sa tenue… Pas qu'il soit _jaloux_, non, il ne pensait simplement pas qu'ils formeraient le couple idéal, contrairement à Mercedes, sa voisine de chimie. « Ils chantent tous les deux comme des dieux, ils sont beaux, bref, ils sont faits pour être ensemble. », comme elle le disait si bien.

Kurt soupira lorsque Blaine passa à ses côtés, lui pinçant légèrement l'avant-bras en signe de « Bonjour-je-suis-en-retard-en-cours-donc-je-n'ai-pa s-le-temps-de-m'arrêter », puis lança un petit coup d'œil timide à Rachel accompagné d'un doux sourire avant de disparaître au détour du couloir. Celle-ci fit une remarque sur le fait qu'il fallait sacrément qu'il coupe sa tignasse couleur jais Kurt sentit ses poings se serrer, ne supportant pas l'idée que l'on puisse priver son ami des magnifiques boucles qui encadraient son visage et faisaient ressortir ses yeux mordorés. Le châtain s'empressa cependant de relâcher la pression pour prendre on ne peut plus normalement son livre de français et se diriger ensuite vers sa classe une fois dans celle-ci il s'installa dans le fond, cherchant un peu de tranquillité. Manque de chance, Rachel s'installa à ses côtés et commença à énumérer les raisons pour lesquelles Blaine serait bien mieux avec elle qu'avec n'importe quelle fille.

L'heure allait être _très _longue.

* * *

De son côté Blaine recopiait calmement son cours d'italien pendant que l'enseignante, Mme Russo accueillait les élèves uns par uns à son bureau pour leur faire passer un oral. Blaine l'avait déjà fait, ce qui lui enlevait une sacrée source de stress. Mais le boule dans son estomac ne s'était pas envolée pour autant – il avait bien vu les réactions de Kurt depuis le début de l'année : il n'était pas aveugle. Seulement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte. Il aurait dû être content pour lui, non ? Après tout, lui l'avait bien soutenu lorsque Brittany S. Pierce avait invité le plus grand à sortir et qu'il avait accepté – d'ailleurs Blaine n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cette fille, allez savoir pourquoi.

Le brun poussa un long soupir en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, désespéré. Kurt refusait d'en parler, et le bouclé n'arrivait simplement pas à gérer les réactions de celui-ci en plus des siennes. Et puis, il y avait Rachel.

Nouveau soupir.

Il l'aimait bien, elle était gentille, talentueuse, c'était la seule personne – excepté Kurt – avec qui il pouvait discuter de Broadway pendant des heures et puis… Elle était jolie, quand même. Parfois, elle se métamorphosait en vraie diva « Comme Kurt », pensa Blaine avec un sourire. Mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'il se trouve une copine : même à distance Cooper arrivait à le faire se sentir mal à l'aise par rapport au fait qu'il avait 15 ans et qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, son père lui présentait les filles de ses collaborateurs et lui répétait sans cesse que sa vie ne tournait pas autour de Kurt. Blaine devait admettre que dans un sens il n'avait pas tort et qu'il était nécessaire qu'il fasse comme les jeunes de son âge, c'est-à-dire s'intéresser aux filles.

« Blaine, tutto bene ? » l'interpella Mme Russo, inquiète de voir son meilleur élève aussi désintéressé des exercices qu'elle venait de leur donner à faire.

« No mi sento bene, signora. » répondit Blaine dans un italien parfait, ne disant que la stricte vérité : son ventre se tordait et sa tête tournait, lui donnant presque des bouffées de chaleur.

« Ti andrebbe di prendere un po' d'aria fresca ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Si, grazie. » [1] dit-il tout en se levant, avant de rassembler ses affaires puis de sortir précipitamment de la salle de cours.

Une fois derrière l'un des arbres entourant le bâtiment principal, Blaine démarra son iPod et laissa la musique défiler, passant des Beatles à Imagine Dragons, utilisant les morceaux uniquement en bruit de fond histoire de mieux réfléchir. Il se détendit progressivement et décida qu'il était grand temps de réfléchir une bonne fois pour toute au cas Rachel Berry.

* * *

« Tu imagines, nos enfants auront des parents stars de Broadway. Et on fera exactement le même dîner-spectacle du vendredi soir, mais cette fois dans notre hôtel particulier à New York. » dit Rachel d'une traite.

Kurt leva les yeux devant la niaiserie de son amie et recopia la dernière ligne du texte qu'ils avaient à traduire depuis le début de l'heure, déposant le point final à son travail et levant la main pour que Mme Laurent le ramasse. Celle-ci s'exécuta avec le sourire, sûre que le travail de son élève vaudra au moins un A, comme d'habitude. Rachel, elle, était trop occupée à inconsciemment détruire petit à petit le moral de Kurt pour s'intéresser à son travail, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était qu'à la fin du premier paragraphe. Sur sept.

« J'imagine déjà notre mariage » soupira Rachel d'un air rêveur en mordant le bout de son crayon rose pailleté, en laissant une sur ses dents.

« Waoh, attends deux secondes, là. » réagit finalement le châtain en levant les mains devant lui en posture défensive, comme s'il tentait de repousser le mur d'anxiété et d'agacement qui le compressait depuis d'annonce de Rachel 45 minutes plus tôt. « Tu ne sais même pas s'il va accepter de sortir avec toi et tu nous fais des plans sur la comète. Enfin, vas-y doucement, prend les choses comme elles viennent. » conseilla-t-il, se demandant d'où lui venait cette inspiration soudaine.

La brune hocha la tête, vaguement intéressée, puis attendit quelques secondes avant de se tourner d'un bond vers Kurt et de lui demander :

« Comment Brittany t'as fait sa demande ? »

« En manque d'inspiration, Rachel ? » se moqua le châtain, ignorant volontairement le fait que la précédente phrase de son amie sonnait bien trop formelle pour ses pauvres oreilles.

« Jamais. » répondit la pile électrique qui lui servait de voisine. « Je suis juste curieuse. »

Kurt se remémora de ce jour de septembre, peu après la rentrée, où il était arrivé en cours comme d'habitude et qu'il avait ouvert son casier à la recherche de ses livres de cours…

« Elle a rempli mon casier de sucettes en forme de cœur, et dans le fond il y avait marqué 've tu aitre mon peti-amie ? 3'. Après ça elle est arrivée et m'a dit que j'étais une licorne et que par conséquent on était faits pour être ensemble ou je ne sais quoi, puis elle m'a embrassé. »

« Et t'as aimé ? » demanda Rachel, ne réagissant même pas devant l'absurdité de la situation.

« En dehors du fait que j'avais encore des morceaux de sucette dans les cheveux malgré quatre shampoings, j'ai trouvé ça mignon. »

Il ne lui avoua évidemment pas que le baiser l'avait troublé, mais pas dans le bon sens. Joshua, le petit-ami de Mercedes, lui disait à chaque fois qu'embrasser une fille c'était comme les montagnes russes : ça donnait une poussée d'adrénaline intense, les mains tremblaient, le ventre se tordait… Lui n'avait rien ressenti de tout cela. Il avait juste perçu l'humidité des lèvres de la cheerleader, leur douceur – ce qui avait tout de même été agréable – mais rien de plus.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas entendu la cloche sonner, et regarda bêtement les autres élèves ranger leurs affaires à la hâte, impatients de finir leur journée de cours, avant de les imiter. Il eut tout juste le temps de glisser son agenda dans son sac avant de se faire traîner dans un coin par Rachel, qui tenta de lui expliquer son plan qu'elle qualifiait de génial mais que Kurt trouvait assez flippant.

* * *

« Salut Blaine ! » sourit la diva brune en voyant le jeune homme marcher vers son casier le lendemain soir à la fin des cours.

« Hey Rachel » répondit-il en souriant, semblant un peu surpris de la soudaine bonne humeur de la jeune fille qui avait paru stressée toute la journée.

Kurt eut le droit à un sourire qu'il savait réservé rien qu'à lui, mais n'eut pas la force de répondre. Blaine déverrouillait déjà son casier, ne s'attendant pas à ce que…

« Putain c'est quoi, ça ? » cria une voix dans le couloir.

Des centaines de papiers portant une photo du bouclé et de Rachel (un montage fait par ses papas) volaient devant les yeux des personnes présentes, l'effet accentué par le courant d'air frais provoqué par la porte grande ouverte. Blaine était immobile, tout autant que Kurt, et seuls ses yeux bougeaient pour regarder, impuissant, les papiers tomber à ses pieds. Un silence de mort s'installa dans le couloir, et le brun réagit enfin : il se tourna totalement vers son casier, prêt à y poser son livre de maths, mais se figea de nouveau.

Intrigué, Kurt étira son cou pour voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état : en rose était dessiné un énorme cœur dans lequel était marqué « B+R ». Le châtain eut presque envie de vomir devant tant de niaiserie, mais il se retint et regarda son amie qui semblait osciller entre l'envie de faire réagir Blaine et de partir en courant. Finalement elle s'avança au milieu de la foule qui s'était amassée et s'approcha prudemment du brun. Celui-ci était toujours figé, et lorsqu'elle posa une main douce mais ferme sur son épaule, il se tourna vers elle, totalement perdu. A ce moment Kurt comprit qu'il n'avait aucune idée du béguin de Rachel pour lui, et il fut tenté de se frapper le front mais résista, trop obnubilé par la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux : la diva sembla dire quelque chose à son meilleur ami qui perdit progressivement son expression choquée, signe qu'il avait _enfin _comprit. Puis Rachel lui dit de nouveau quelque chose, à laquelle il répondit par un hochement de tête. Il tourna les yeux, cherchant Kurt, mais avant qu'il ne le trouve il fut tiré en avant par Rachel qui l'embrassa avec passion.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux et son souffle se coupa, totalement sous le choc. Mercedes avait apparemment réussi à se faufiler à ses côtés et il sentit celle-ci sautiller et murmurer des « enfin » teintés d'une excitation difficilement contenue. Kurt, lui, ne savait pas comment réagir face à la multitude d'émotions contradictoires qui se réveillaient. Il était surpris par la réaction de Blaine face à la déclaration de Rachel. Joyeux pour cette dernière car malgré tout elle restait une bonne amie et il aurait été triste pour elle si elle s'était pris un râteau. Agacé par le côté diva de la brunette qui se traduisait _encore _par la manière dont elle avait fait sa demande. Apeuré par l'idée que Blaine puisse s'éloigner de lui. Perdu sans savoir pourquoi, aussi.

Et enfin triste d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer : il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'attaquait à son cœur à l'aide d'un marteau piqueur et retournait son estomac par la même occasion. Son expression abasourdie interpella Mercedes qui lui donna un coup de coude accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil, lui demandant implicitement ce qui lui arrivait Kurt lui accorda un faux sourire qu'elle accepta sans plus d'explications.

Il eut tout juste le temps de le rendre légèrement plus crédible avant que Blaine ne brise le baiser, hagard, recherchant immédiatement Kurt du regard, le trouvant cette fois. Ce dernier comprit le message dans la seconde : le brun cherchait son approbation.

Tout aurait pu être si simple.

Il n'avait qu'à secouer la tête ou plus directement laisser paraître ses émotions pour que Blaine s'éloigne de Rachel et fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais non.

A la place, le châtain hocha la tête et leva les pouces en signe d'encouragement, tirant un énorme sourire de la part de son ami qui lui fit un signe de main avant de retourner son attention vers Rachel. Profitant de ça, il prit congé de Mercedes rapidement et se faufila en toute discrétion entre les collégiens avides de potins afin de rejoindre l'arrêt de bus devant le collège. Une fois dans sa maison pour l'instant vide, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, balança son sac et son manteau sur le fauteuil qui lui servait de coin lecture et plongea tête la première sur son lit, ne se souciant même pas du fait qu'il mettait de la boue sur son couvre-lit en soie.

Kurt resta allongé comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé par ses pleurs, tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait aussi mal.

* * *

Heu… Ne me tuez pas ?

Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça.

J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre (fait à 75% au bord de la piscine en Grèce, sous 36 degrés, alors j'espère vous avoir apporté du soleil !)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, et merci merci merci pour les autres !

Bye !

**PS : traduction de l'italien (que j'ai essayé de faire avec le peu de notions que j'ai)**

**« Blaine, tutto bene ? » = Blaine, tout va bien ?**

**« No mi sento bene, signora. » = Je ne me sens pas bien, madame.**

**« Ti andrebbe di prendere un po' d'aria fresca ? » = Tu veux sortir prendre l'air ?**

**« Si, grazie. » = Oui, merci.**


End file.
